Love You My Friend
by Seokkie
Summary: Kisah seorang Kim Joonmyeon yang hanya ingin merubah takdir dari sahabatnya Zhang YiXing yang justru selalu berakhir dengan akhir yang mengerikan. "Terima kasih Tuhan! Karena telah mengizinkanku menyelamatkan sahabat baikku dan memperbaiki kesalahanku!"/ "Ya...aku memang harus bicara begitu! Karena kau sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki! Dan aku mencintaimu sahabat!"/


Love you my friends

Cast :

- Kim JoonMyeon (Suho)

- Zhang YiXing (Lay)

- Kim Jongin (Kai)

Back Sound :

- EXO - Don't Go

- JIN - Gone

* * *

**Taman kota Seoul , 23 Januari 2000 pukul 17.59 **

"Hei..Tangkap!" Seruku pada sahabatku. Zhang YiXing namanya tapi aku biasanya memanggilnya Lay. Kami sedang bermain berlatih baseball disebuah taman tak jauh dari rumah kami.

"Hahaha...aku bisa menangkapnya! Bagaimana denganmu?" Ujarnya seraya melempar bola putih itu padaku. Aku dapat menangkapnya dengan mudah lalu melemparkan bola itu lagi padanya. Terus menerus kami melakukan hal seperti itu.

Ini memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan kami. Bermain baseball. Bukan permainan betulan, hanya sekedar saling lempar dan tangkap. Aku sudah bersahabat dengan si rambut kuning ini saat aku duduk dibangku kecil.

"Hei...Suho!" Panggilnya padaku.

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?" Tanyanya mendadak mengganti topik pembicaraan kami semula yang hanya didominasi topik-topik tentang olahraga.

"Dia baik-baik saja!" Jawabku sambil kembali melempar bola ke arahnya. Kurasakan wajahku sudah mulai sedikit memanas karena Lay tiba-tiba menyinggung masalah ini.

Kyungsoo adalah teman sekolah kami. Ia memiliki rambut coklat yang lembut dan wajah yang errr...menawan. Dan tanpa sadar aku selalu memperhatikannya. Dan aku menyadari hal itu semenjak aku semakin meyakini diriku bahwa aku menyukainya.

"Hahaha...soal itu pun aku tahu! Maksudku bagaimana hubungan kalian? Apa kau sudah memberitahukan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya padanya?" Tanya Lay to the point. Dasar blak-blakan.

"Belum! Aku hanya belum siap!" Gumamku. Tapi aku yakin gumamanku ini dapat terdengar dengan jelas ditelinga tajam Lay.

"Heh...sampai kapan kau siap? Kalau ia direbut orang lain bagaimana?" Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi dari sahabatku itu.

"Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan!" Jawabku sambil tertawa kecil. Kalau memang ia direbut orang lain, aku menerimanya kok. Itu berarti kami belum berjodoh. Hah...aku ini terlalu pasrah ya?

"Dasar kau ini terlalu pasrah!" Benar kata Lay. Ia langsung melempar bola ke arahku. Entah sedang naas, sial atau mungkin tidak konsentrasi, aku seorang Kim Joonmyeon tak mampu menangkap bola dari Zhang YiXing.

"Hhaaha..lemparanku terlalu sulit ditangkap ya?" Ledeknya. Aku segera bergegas mengejar bola itu. Setelah menemukannya langsung saja kuambil bola itu.

Lagi-lagi entah kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan diriku. Kepalaku seperti melayang dan pandanganku kabur.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku mencoba untuk kembali memfokuskan pandanganku yang berputar.

"Hei..Suho kau baik-baik saja! Cepat lempar bolanya kesini!" Teriaknya dari kejauhan. Aku merasa jarak antara aku dan Lay sedikit lebih jauh dari semula. Ada apa ini?

"Hei...Suho! Ada yang aneh?"

"Tidak, tunggu sebentar!" Jawabku. Pandanganku segera beralih ke sebuah jam digital yang terpasang disebuah gedung bertingkat tepat disisi kanan tempatku berdiri sekarang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Melihat tingkahku yang mungkin aneh, Lay segera menghampiri dan menanyakan keadaanku.

"Tentu saja!" Aku tersenyum singkat padanya lalu kembali mengalihkan pandanganku kearah jam digital itu.

" Sudah jam 6 sore! Sebaiknya kita sudahi saja!" Lay mengusulkan. " Aku ingin menginap dirumah Kai, kau ingin ikut?" Tawarnya. Baru saja aku ingin berkata ' ya' aku kembali teringat pesan ibu untuk mengantarkan adik sepupuku pulang kerumahnya setelah menginap 3 hari dirumahku.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa!" Tolakku. Kulihat Lay mengangguk pertanda ia mengerti dan tidak berniat untuk memaksaku.

"Tapi bisakah kau antarkan aku sampai rumah Kai naik mobilmu? Aku malas naik sepeda.." Pintanya. Sebenarnya aku ingin tapi...

"Maaf Lay, aku harus segera pulang. Ada urusan dengan keluargaku." Jelasku, sebenarnya aku bisa saja mengantarnya dan karena masih ada waktu luang sebelum mengantar sepupuku pulang, hanya saja entah kenapa aku merasa malas dan ingin bersantai-santai saja dirumah. Aku dapat melihat raut kekecewaan diwajahnya. Namun itu tak bertahan lama setelah ia kembali menunjukan cengiran khasnya.

"Baiklah tak apa! Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku ya, Suho!"

"Hn. Hati-hati dijalan!" Pesanku sambil menyerahkan bola baseball itu padanya. Bola itu memang miliknya.

Aku dapat melihat sahabatku itu melambaikan tangannya dari jauh dan mengucapkan kata ' sampai jumpa' sebelum ia pergi.

* * *

**Mansion Keluarga Kim, 23 Januari 2000 18.59 malam**

Aku baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Ingin bersiap-siap mengantar sepupuku pulang. Tapi baru saja aku ingin keluar kamar, aku merasakan handphone disaku celanaku bergetar dan mulai terdengar alunan lagu yang sangat kukenali. Itu adalah ringtone handphone-ku, pertanda ada telepon yang masuk.

"Kai..." Gumamku sedetik setelah aku melihat layar handphone ku. Ada apa malam-malam Kai menelpon? Tak mau ambil pusing soal entah kenapa Kai menelponku, aku segera menekan tombol berwarna hijau di handphoneku.

"Ya...ada apa Kai?" Tanyaku. Sejujurnya tak sopan sih mengangkat telepon tanpa mengucapkan salam terlebih dulu. Tapi entah kenapa aku penasaran tentang alasan Kai menelponku.

"Suu...Suho.." Aku mengangkat alisku tinggi-tinggi. Apa aku tak salah dengar atau sedang bermimpi sekarang? Kai menangis..

"Hei, Kai ada apa denganmu?" Tanyaku cepat. Perasaan tak enak mulai menguasaiku.

"La...Lay.., Suu..suho!" Arah bicaranya mulai tidak jelas. Aku hanya dapat mendengar Kai menyebutkan nama Lay berulang-ulang.

"Ada apa? Katakan dengan jelas? Ada apa dengan Lay?" Tanyaku khawatir stadium tinggi.

"Lay...ke..celakaan...dan..dan meninggal!" Kurasakan darahku berhenti mengalir.

* * *

**Taman kota Seoul , 24 Januari 2000 pukul 17.59 **

Semburat kemerahan cantik mulai menghiasi langit sore Seoul. Sang penguasa tata surya sepertinya sudah mulai menyelesaikan tugas hariannya untuk menyinari Seoul. Di taman ini banyak sekali orang yang berlalu lalang dan menjalankan aktivitas.

Disinilah aku termenung. Menatap langit sore. Kugenggam erat bola baseball yang selalu menemani kebersamaanku dengannya. Dengan sosok yang selalu saja menemaniku setiap sore hanya untuk sekedar bermain baseball. Sahabatku sejak SMP. Lay...

"Lay meninggal akibat tertabrak truk saat mencoba menyebrang jalan dengan sepedanya...Ia langsung tewas ditempat..." Kalimat itu masih terus saja terngiang di kepalaku. Penjelasan dari pihak keluarga yang menyebabkan dadaku sesak akibat rasa bersalah yang amat sangat.

"Tapi bisakah kau antarkan aku sampai rumah Kai naik mobilmu? Aku malas naik sepeda.." Masih terngiang pula kalimat permintaan itu. Andai saja aku tidak malas dan mengantarnya kerumah Kai. Ini pasti takkan terjadi.

Aku menggenggam erat bola baseball milik Lay. Kenapa begini? Lay kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat? Andai saja aku bisa memperbaiki semuanya Tuhan...izinkan aku untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

Deg...

" Akh.." Kenapa ini? Kurasakan kepalaku kembali melayang dan pandanganku kabur. Kulempar pandanganku kearah bola baseball yang sedari tadi kepegang. Tapi tetap tak memperbaiki pandangan mataku yang kabur.

"Hei.. Suho kau baik-baik saja! Cepat lempar bolanya kesini!"

Tunggu suara siapa itu?

Aku mencari sumber suara dan kutemukan sosok Lay yang sedang memandang kearahku..

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku cepat dan sesekali mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku. Aku tak salah lihat, itu benar Lay dengan kaus berkerah berwarna kuning seperti yang ia kenakan kemarin. Saat aku terakhir kali bermain baseball dengannya.

Kulirik jam digital yang ada digedung tepat disamping kananku. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore. Lalu kuarahkan lagi pandanganku pada Lay, ia masih dalam posisi yang sama denganku saat bermain baseball denganku kemarin.

Tunggu! Apa yang terjadi? Seolah aku seperti berputar kembali kehari dimana aku dan Lay sedang bermain baseball! Waktu berputar kembali?

"Hei...Suho! Apa ada yang aneh?" Teriaknya lagi. Aku segera bangkit dari posisiku semula dan masih menggenggam erat bola baseball itu.

"Tidak!" Jawabku sambil menatap tak percaya sosok Lay yang mulai berjalan kearahku. Apa Tuhan sedang mengabulkan doaku?

"Sudah jam 6 sore! Sebaiknya kita sudahi saja!" Aku benar-benar tak percaya kalau aku kembali ke waktu kemarin.

"Aku ingin menginap dirumah Kai, kau ingin ikut?" Tawarnya persis sama dengan yang kudengar kemarin. Ini saatnya bagiku untuk menyelamatkanmu Lay.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa!" Tolakku. Kulihat Lay mengangguk pertanda ia mengerti dan tidak berniat untuk memaksaku.

"Tapi bisakah kau antarkan aku sampai rumah Kai naik mobilmu? Aku malas naik sepeda.." Pintanya.

"Tentu saja, ayo pergi!" Tak mungkin kusia-siakan kesempatan ini. Kulihat ia tersenyum senang.

* * *

**Diperjalanan menuju rumah Kai, 23 Januari 2000 Pukul 18.21**

"Kenapa kita berhenti disini?" Tanyaku heran, ketika mendadak Lay memberhentikan mobil yang kukendarai saat ini.

"Itu Kai!" Ujarnya sambil menunjuk keseberang jalan. Mata onyx ku manangkap sosok berambut hitam yang sedang berdiri didepan sebuah minimarket. Sadar akan kehadiran mobilku, ia segera berlari kearah mobil.

"Selamat malam Suho!" Sapa Kai yang juga sahabatku sejak SMP sama seperti Lay.

"Ah selamat malam! Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanyaku heran.

"Aku ingin mengajak Lay membeli makanan diminimarket ini!" Mengerti aku sekarang. Rupanya memang sudah janjian.

"Rasanya tak enak kalau menonton pertandingan sepak bola tanpa makanan!" Seru Lay bersemangat. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Suho, kau tak berniat ingin ikut?" Kai menawarkan. Namun aku ingat akan tentang kewajibanku mengantar sepupuku pulang.

"Tidak, terima kasih mungkin lain kali Kai!" Tolakku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih banyak atas tumpangannya, Suho! Besok kita bermain lagi?"

"Tentu saja Lay!" Jawabku.

"Sampai jumpa Suho!"

"Hati-hati!" Kulihat punggung dua sahabatku itu mulai melangkah kearah minimarket. Meninggalkanku. Aku tersenyum senang melihat mereka.

"Terima kasih Tuhan! Karena telah mengizinkanku menyelamatkan sahabat baikku dan memperbaiki kesalahanku!" Doaku dalam hati dan langsung memasuki mobilku.

* * *

**Mansion Keluarga Kim, 23 Januari 2000 pukul 21.06**

Kulirik jam dinding yang ada di kamarku. Hah...sudah malam juga. Pantas saja tidak acara televisi yang bagus. Paling-paling hanya ada sinetron dan film dunia khayal.

"Hah..." Lagi-lagi aku menghela napas. Kutekan terus menerus tombol yang ada diremote televisi.

"Selamat malam pemirsa. Saya melaporkan langsung dari tempat kejadian perkara..." Sebuah acara berita ditelevisi sedang menayangkan berita headline.

"Dari tempat saya berdiri ini, anda dapat melihat tempat kejadian perkara atau TKP dimana masih terlihat bekas ceceran darah akibat peristiwa kriminal pencurian yang telah memakan korban tewas sebanyak dua orang..." Si reporter berita tampak masih sibuk dengan tugasnya melaporkan berita. Entah kenapa perasaan tidak enak kembali menyusup dalam hatiku.

Tunggu jalanan ini kan...

"Hanya karena uang 10.000 won, pelaku yang diketahui berinisial IK ini nekat menodong dua orang pelanggan sebuah minimarket hingga tewas ditempat. Korban tewas diduga akibat ditikam oleh pisau yang dibawa pelaku. Kedua korban ini adalah siswa SMA bernama..."

"Kim Jongin dan... Zhang YiXing..."

Napasku tercekat, tubuhku serasa tak bertenaga dan tak mampu menopang berat tubuhku seolah tak memiliki tulang dan kering seolah tak teraliri darah. Padahal aku sudah menyelamatkannya...

* * *

**Taman kota Seoul , 24 Januari 2003 pukul 17.59 pm**

Ide gila ini kembali muncul. Untuk yang kedua kalinya aku duduk di tempat ini. Ditempat saat aku bermain bersama Lay. Berharap Tuhan mengabulkan doaku kembali dan pada akhirnya aku bisa kembali kemasa tiga hari yang lalu.

Baru saja aku selesai menghadiri upacara kematian dua sahabatku itu. Dan disinilah aku. Berharap dapat berhasil menyelamatkan sahabatku.

Kugenggam erat bola baseball yang kudapatkan dari ibu Lay. Erat sekali dan perlahan aku menghitung waktu mundur. Sebentar lagi jam enam tepat.

5

4

3

2

1

Kurasakan kepalaku kembali berputar dan pandangan mataku berputar. Inilah saatnya. Kulihat bola itu dan pandanganku masih berputar...

"Hei..Suho kau baik-baik saja! Cepat lempar bolanya kesini!" Takkan kusia-siakan kesempatan ini Lay. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu...

"Hei...Suho! Apa ada yang aneh?"

* * *

**Depan minimarket 23 Januari 2000 pukul 18.21**

"Suho, kau tak berniat ingin ikut?" Masih terlintas sedikit rasa tak tak percaya dalam diriku, saat memandang sosok Kai. Padahal masih terngiang jelas diingatanku rupa wajah Kai yang sudah terbujur kaku tak bernyawa. Aku juga akan menyelamatkanmu kawan.

"Tidak, terima kasih mungkin lain kali Kai!" Tolakku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih banyak atas tumpangannya, Suho! Besok kita bermain lagi?"

"Tentu saja Lay!" Jawabku. Aku menatap dua punggung sahabatku itu. Perlahan Lay dan Kai mulai memasuki mnimarket. Aku masih mengawasi gerak gerik mereka.

Sampai akhirnya kutemukan sosok yang mencurigakan dan amat sangat kukenali karena wajahnya terlalu sering terpampang di media cetak maupun elektronik.

"Apa? Mana mungkin aku mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu dalam waktu singkat?" Suara tertahan keluar dari mulut seorang laki-laki berusia sekitar 25 tahunan berciri rambut cokelat, wajah lumayan dan berkulit putih.

"Tak bisa? Aku seharusnya bisa mendapat tenggang waktu kan? Bagaimana besok pagi?" Ia tampak sedang memberikan penawaran pada lawan bicaranya di telepon. Posisinya memang amat sangat mengundang curiga.

Ia sedang duduk didepan pelataran minimarket dengan penampilannya yang mengenakan mantel berwarna hijau safari panjang sampai lututnya.

"Apa sekarang? Hei...tunggu jangan dimatikan!" Pekiknya frustasi. Namun dengan volume suara yang terkontrol agar tak mengundang curiga dari orang lain.

Kulihat ia mulai berdiri dari posisinya dan mulai merogoh sesuatu didalam mantelnya. Aku segera menghampirinya dengan membawa segelas kopi yang baru saja kubuat tadi dimobil.

"Akh..."

"Akh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Pekiknya keras. Rencanaku sukses besar. Aku berhasil menabraknya dan dengan sengaja menumpahkan air kopi yang kubuat tadi sampai mengotori mantel yang ia kenakan.

"Maaf! Saya tidak sengaja!" Tak kusangka aktingku bagus juga. Kulihat wajahnya sedikit panik. Mungkin sedikit kepanasan.

"Bagaimana sih? Kau mengotori mantel yang baru saja kucuci!" Pekiknya lagi kali ini penuh dnegan amarah dan ekspresi yang menurutku sedikit berlebihan.

"Saya minta maaf sekali!" Ucapku dengan ekspresi penuh penyesalan.

"Maaf takkan cukup, aku harus mengeluarkan tenaga untuk mencuci ini!" Amuknya lagi. Aku memutar bola mataku. Inilah saatnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sebagai tanda permintaan maaf dari saya..." Kukeluarkan dompet dari saku celanaku dan mengambil uang dihadapan orang ini.

"Anggaplah ini sebagai ongkos cuci di laundry. Apa cukup?" Tanyaku seraya memberikan uang sebesar 10.000 yen padanya. Ia terlihat tersenyum dan segera mengambil uang tadi. Aku pun ikut tersenyum.

"Cukup! Sangat cukup! Dan lupakan saja kejadian ini seolah tak pernah terjadi! Terima kasih, senang bertabrakan denganmu!" Ucapnya senang bukan main, kelihatan dari kalimat terakhirnya yang agak abnormal itu

Aku tersenyum dalam hati. Tak apa jika harus mengorbankan uang simpananku untuk menyelamatkan sahabatku sendiri. Terima kasih Tuhan...

Lay dan Kai terlihat sudah keluar dari minimarket. Lay sedang memegang sebuah kantung plastik sedang yang isinya makanan siap saji itu.

"Loh, Suho apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kai heran saat melihatku. Aku tersenyum dan dalam hati aku menjawab 'aku baru saja selesai menyelamatkan kalian'.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaan kalian, dan kebetulan ada beberapa keperluan yang ingin kubeli di minimarket!" Aku beralasan.

"Hm begitu! Kukira kenapa!" Kekeh Lay. Aku kembali tersenyum dan mataku melirik kearah kantung kresek yang dibawa Lay.

"Apa yang kalian beli?"

"Beberapa makanan kecil dan ramyun tentunya! Hahaha.." Jawab Lay.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami duluan Suho!"

"Hn...berhati-hatilah...!" Jaga dirimu Lay..Kai

* * *

**Mansion Keluarga Kim, 24 Januari 2000 pukul 06.59**

"Suho! Koran langgananmu sudah datang!" Teriak ibuku dari lantai bawah. Aku menghela napas panjang dan beranjak turun kelantai bawah. Inilah kebiasaan di rumahku. Yang gemar membaca koran dirumah hanya aku saja, selain ayah tentunya. Tapi berhubung ayah sudah meninggal. Jadi hanya aku yang gemar membaca koran.

"Selamat pagi bu...!" Ucapku pada ibuku tercinta seraya memeluknya dan mencium keningnya seperti biasa.

"Ah...selamat pagi nak!" Balas ibuku, Kim Jung Soo seraya tersenyum. " Korannya ada meja teras! Dan jangan lupa olahraga!" Hah...sudah hampir setiap hari aku mendengar nasihat itu setiap pagi. Aku tersenyum kearah ibuku itu. Setidaknya ibuku ini tidak seperti ibu-ibu pada umumnya yang kerjaannya bergosip.

" Hn." Jawabku.

Aku segera keluar rumah dan merentangkan kedua tanganku. Menghirup Udara pagi hari yang menyegarkan tentunya.

Sudah lebih dari dua hari ini, kehidupanku terusik dengan berita duka yang datang dari sahabatku. Tapi berkat doaku yang dikabulkan Tuhan, aku berhasil menyelamatkan mereka. Pertama Lay, lalu Kai.

Apa kabar mereka ya?

Tak ingin pusing dengan tentang bagaimana keadaan mereka aku segera mengetik sms untuk sahabatku itu.

To : Lay

067899xxxxxx

Hei! Selamat pagi! Bagaimana keadaanmu dnegan Kai? Baik-baik kan?

Sent : 6.59.59

16-01-2000

Setelah itu aku mengambil posisi duduk dikursi santai yang ada diteras dan mulai membuka lembaran demi lembaran korang yang kubaca.

Berita politik, ekonomi, budaya. Hal biasa yang tersaji di koran.

"**Ledakan Kompor Gas Hancurkan Dua Rumah dan Korban Jiwa" **

Mataku sejenak berhenti saat membaca berita dalam halaman berita headline itu. Mataku terus bergerak untuk membacanya.

"Seorang saksi mata mengatakan bahawa ledakan terjadi sekitar pukul 21.06 waktu setempat. Peristiwa ini menelan korban sebanyak 5 orang tewas dan 5 orang luka bakar ringan dan empat orang luka bakar berat. Peristiwa ini diakibatkan ledakan kompor gas.

Saat itu Kim Jongin (18) dan Zhang YiXing (18) sedang menggunakan kompor untuk memasak mie instan, dan tiba-tiba saja kompor gas tersebut meledak. Dan kedua orang ini dinyatakan tewas ditempat akibat luka bakar parah..."

* * *

**Taman kota Seoul , 24 Januari 2000 pukul 17.59 **

Aku kembali terduduk disini. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini yang disebut indera keenam atau apalah itu. Yang jelas ini terjadi sejak kematian sahabatku. Aku dapat kembali kemasa yang telah terjadi dan merubah semuanya.

Seperti hari ini. Untuk yang ketiga kalinya aku mencoba untuk kembali ke hari kemarin. Hari dimana aku bisa kembali melihat sahabatku Lay sebelum ajal menjemputnya.

Berniat ingin menyelamatkanmu., tetapi malah semikin banyak saja korban yang berjatuhan. Dan tetap saja apa yang sudah kulakukan ini tak bisa menyelamatkanmu.

Apakah ini sudah menjadi takdirmu? Takdirmu untuk meninggalkanku?

Andaikan iya? Aku akan melakukannya untukmu Lay! Aku takkan pernah melupakanmu...dan maafkan aku...

Aku kembali menggenggam erat bola baseball milik Lay. Inilah takdirku dan Lay. Aku percaya persahabatan kami akan tetap ada dan seperti janjiku tadi Lay. Aku takkan melupakanmu.

Seperti biasanya kurasakan kepalaku berputar dan pandanganku kabur. Aku yakin sudah saatnya. Aku telah kembali kehari kemarin.

"Hei..Suho kau baik-baik saja! Cepat lempar bolanya kesini!" Teriaknya dari kejauhan. Aku segera tersenyum kearahnya dan melihat dengan jelas tatapan heran dari sahabatku.

"Hei...Suho! Ada yang aneh?"

"Tidak, tunggu sebentar!" Jawabku. Pandanganku segera beralih ke sebuah jam digital yang terpasang disebuah gedung bertingkat tepat disisi kanan tempatku berdiri sekarang. Masih jam enam sama seperti waktu itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tingkahku terlalu aneh mungkin sehingga ia melihatku dengan tatapan heran.

"Tentu saja!" Aku tersenyum singkat padanya lalu kembali mengalihkan pandanganku kearah jam digital itu. Apakah sudah saatnya Lay?

"Sudah jam 6 sore! Sebaiknya kita sudahi saja!" Lay mengusulkan. " Aku ingin menginap dirumah Kai, kau ingin ikut?" Tawarnya.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa!" Tolakku. Inilah yang aku harus lakukan untukmu Lay.

"Tapi bisakah kau antarkan aku sampai rumah Kai naik mobilmu? Aku malas naik sepeda.." Pintanya.

"Maafkan aku Lay, aku harus segera pulang. Ada urusan dengan keluargaku." Jelasku. Maaf Lay. Aku tak ingin berusaha menyelamatkanmu lagi. Ini mungkin takdir Tuhan untuk jalan hidupmu.

Aku tak boleh seenaknya merubahnya. Karena itu malah akan semakin memperburuk keadaan dan takkan juga menyelamatkanmu dari jerat kematian.

"Baiklah tak apa! Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku ya, Suho!"

"Hn. Hati-hati dijalan!" Pesanku untuknya.

"Ah Lay!" Panggilku seakan tak rela hari ini berakhir.

"Ya! Ada apa?" Tanyanya dari kejauhan.

"Tahukah kau betapa aku mencintaimu dan menyayangimu sebagai sahabat, Lay?" Tanyaku. Sebisa mungkin kutahan emosiku ini agar tetap terkontrol dan tak menangis disini.

"Hah? Kau ini tak perlu bicara seperti itu!" Kekehnya sambil menunjukan cengiran khasnya. Cengiran terakhir yang akan kulihat hari ini.

"Ya...aku memang harus bicara begitu! Karena kau sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki! Dan aku mencintaimu sahabat!" Pekikku lagi.

"Ya! Aku juga! Kau sahabat terbaikku Suho! Tapi simpanlah kata terakhirmu itu untuk Kyungsoo! Bilang padanya kalau kau mencintainya! Ingat itu Suho! Sampai jumpa!"

" Ya...Selamat tinggal Lay..."

-The End-

Mind To Review.?


End file.
